Juego de Niños
by Jote Jote
Summary: Situado después del Choice. Tsuna se encuentra tomando una ciesta en su habitación. Yamamoto lo visita. Se encuentra muy preocupado. 8027. Comentarios son apreciados!


**Juego de niños**

Yamamoto dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la cama, como si fuese un paquete. Con la manga de la camisa se seco la salida del borde de su boca.

En el suelo yacía Tsuna, con labios rojos como una cereza. Ojos llorosos, se sentía violado. Con los dedos de su mano derecha, limpio los restos de saliva de la comisura de su labio.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y hacia frio.

Ambos se habían estado abrazando por bastante tiempo.

...

"hey...Tsuna..."

"Ah?"

Era el atardecer del día anterior a que Millefore atacará la base.

Takeshi se había metido al cuarto de Tsuna mientras este dormía. Tsuna se había despertado al sentir que alguien lo miraba. Medio dormido había sentido una mano acariciando su cabeza.

"Te importaría si ... si... yo..."

"Pasa algo, Yamamoto?"

Takeshi se había puesto rojo y miraba hacia todos lados.

Tsuna se había quedado sentado en la cama frotando sus ojos.

"yo...yo..."

Takeshi parecía tener un ataque de tartamudeo. Tsuna se preocupo y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron, Takeshi parecía estar a punto de llorar.

Tsuna miro al rededor de su cama para intentar recordar donde estaba y que pasaba. La presencia de Takeshi lo había cogido tan dormido que no estaba seguro de lo que pasa.

No tuvo mucho tiempo de despertarse cuando sintió un cuerpo sentarse sobre el suyo, Takeshi se subió a la cama sobre Tsuna y lo entrelazó con sus brazos. Tsuna fue vencido por el peso y cayo en la cama con Takeshi encima.

"oohh"  
"Esta bien que haga esto, Tsuna?"

"Si... ¿por que no lo estaría?"

Tsuna deslizo sus brazos alrededor de Takeshi y se aferro a su espalda. Ambos estaban muy acostumbrados a ser cariñosos el uno con el otro.

"jejejeje, yo también te he extrañado Yamamoto... me hacia falta poder conversar a solas contigo, es difícil con todos los demás alrededor"

"..."

"Esta batalla a sido tan dura que me he olvidado de pasar tiempo con mis amigos, pero pronto todo terminará y podremos pasar tiempo todos juntos de nuevo"

Takeshi no dijo nada, simplemente deposito su cabeza en el hombro de Tsuna y se acurrucó ahí.

Tsuna no estaba muy seguro de como comportarse, Takeshi nunca lo había abrazado en el pasado, realmente no estaba seguro de si alguien mas lo había abrazado antes pero después de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta que era su primera vez.

En tanto pensaba estas cosas noto que podía sentir el abdomen de Yamamoto sobre el suyo y sus entrepiernas estaban en contacto, se sintió incomodo pero a la vez sentía curiosidad y prefirió quedarse así. Sentí que Yamamoto tenia un paquete grande que chocaba con el suyo que era mas pequeño, era normal puesto que todo el cuerpo de Yamamoto tenia que ser mas grande, le gustaba la sensación.

"hey...Yamamoto...¿hay algo mas que ocurra?.."

"..."

"Puedes decírmelo... no se lo diré a nadie."

Takeshi levanto su cabeza en dirección a Tsuna, quien no se movió esperando a ver que pasaba.

De repente sintió los labios húmedos de Takeshi en su mejilla.

Este le había plantado un tierno beso en el medio su mejilla.

"Jajaja, Me haces cosquillas!"

Tsuna se estaba divirtiendo mucho, era Yamamoto. Esto es normal, ¿cierto?

"¿Yamamoto?... ¿Te encuentras bien cierto?; ahahaha! Me haces cosquillas!"

Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas en la cama, Tsuna se reía mientras Yamamoto le plantaba sonoros besos en la mejilla. Su cara estaba toda rosa.

"AHAHAHAHAHA ¡Yamamoto!"

En medio de los abrazos, ¡Takeshi introdujo las manos debajo de la playera de Tsuna y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas!

¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡NO! ¡TAKESHI! ¡NO! ¡!

Tsuna arqueaba su espalda mientras las manos de Takeshi frotaban todas partes del abdomen de su amigo.

"Takeshi! Alguien podría venir! Por favor detente!"

Sin previo aviso, ocurrió algo que Tsuna no vio venir: Takeshi trepo por su pecho, llevo a su cara, cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, hecho todo el peso de sus brazos y cuerpo contra los hombros de Tsuna y lo aplasto contra la cama. Tsuna lo miro fijamente sin entender que pasaba. Se asusto un poco pero creyó que seguían jugando. En ese momento…

"Takeshi…" "no…"

Yamamoto presiono con fuerza sus labios contra los de Tsuna.

…

Este fue el momento que lo cambio todo, y que dicto muchos acontecimientos que solo ocurrieron en la oscuridad a la espalda de todos.

"Ese fue mi primer beso."

"También el mío."

Tsuna puso sus manos en su regazo y oculto su cara mirando hacia el suelo, empezó a llorar amargamente.

Takeshi se bajo de la cama y gateando se acerco a él.

"Si vamos a morir mañana… al menos…" 

Takeshi cubrió con sus brazos de Tsuna, y este torpemente hizo chocar su frente con el pecho de su amigo.

"…al menos déjame ser yo mismo en tras estas cuatro paredes… y no tener que fingir que soy normal"

Unas lágrimas se derraman sobre la cabeza de Tsuna, Yamamoto acaricia su cabeza mientras este sollozaba desconsoladamente.

Esta noche dejó marcas que perduraron 10 años después.

El cuarto del Tsuna de 10 años en el futuro estaba fuera de los límites del acceso de los niños. En un rincón de la habitación, había una foto de Tsuna y Yamamoto, mostrando a la cámara un segundo par de anillos.

Fin


End file.
